1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to an electronic device. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an electronic device having a touch-screen unit, a method of operating the electronic device, and a computer-readable medium that stores a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device having a touch-screen unit (e.g., a cellular phone, a smart-phone, a smart-pad, a laptop, a computer, a television, etc.) is widely used. Because a consumer puts importance on a design of an electronic device when purchasing the electronic device, many manufacturing companies continuously try to utilize a touch-screen unit having various suitable shapes to the electronic device. Thus, if an electronic device includes a touch-screen unit having curved sides, the electronic device provides a user with new user experiences that are different from comparable electronic devices that include a touch-screen unit having straight sides (e.g., a square-shape touch-screen unit, a rectangular-shape touch-screen unit).